uk_video_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Muppet Christmas Carol
The Muppet Christmas Carol is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video and Jim Henson Video on 15th November 1993. It later got re-released by Jim Henson Video on 7th November 1994 and 20th November 1995. and it later got re-released by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 11th November 2002. Description Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy and the rest of that hilarious Muppet gang are back in this all-new musical version of Charles Dickens' classic tale. Academy Award winner Michael Caine stars as Ebenezer Scrooge, the grumpy penny pincher who learns the true meaning of Christmas when he takes a magical journey with the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future. Full of surprises and whimsical fun, The Muppet Christmas Carol celebrates the festive spirit with the unique blend of love and laughter only the Muppets could provide. Cast * Michael Caine as Ebenezer Scrooge * Steven Mackintosh as Fred, Ebenezer Scrooge's nephew. * Meredith Braun as Belle, Scrooge's neglected fiancée. * Robin Weaver as Clara, Ebenezer Scrooge's niece-in-law and Fred's wife. * Jessica Fox as Ghost of Christmas Past (voice) * David Shaw Parker as Old Joe (voice) * Edward Sanders, Theo Sanders, Kristopher Milnes, Russell Martin, and Ray Coulthard as Young Scrooge * Anthony Hamblin as Boy #1 * Fergus Brazier as Boy #2 Muppet performers * Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo - Charles Dickens and Narrator, Waldorf - Robert Marley, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Charity collector and Original - Betina Crachit * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog - Bob Cratchit, Rizzo the Rat - Co-narrator, Beaker - Charity collector, Bean Bunny - "It's Christmas Day!" boy, Original - Belinda Crachit * Jerry Nelson as Robin the Frog - Tiny Tim Cratchit, Statler - Jacob Marley, Ma Bear - Ma Fozziwig, Original - Ghost of Christmas Present (face and voice performance) * Frank Oz as Miss Piggy - Emily Cratchit, Fozzie Bear - Fozziwig, Sam Eagle - Schoolmaster and Animal - Fozziwig party entertainer * David Rudman as Original - Peter Cratchit, Old Joe (puppeteer only), The Swedish Chef - Fozziwig party cook * Karen Prell as Original - Ghost of Christmas Past (puppeteer only) * Robert Tygner - Originals - Ghost of Christmas Past (puppeteer only) and Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (puppeteer only) * William Todd-Jones as Original - Ghost of Christmas Past (puppeteer only) * Don Austen as Originals - Ghost of Christmas Present (in-suit performer), Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (in-suit performer) Trailers and info Opening # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) (with voiceover by Pat Sharp) # The Muppet Movie (Coming from Jim Henson Video) Closing # The Great Muppet Caper (Coming from Jim Henson Video) # Muppet Sing-Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs 1995 Re-release # Muppet Fairy Tales # Fraggle Rock Videos # Muppet Sing-Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Muppets Category:Walt Disney Home Video logo from 1986 to 1995 Category:Jim Henson Video logo from 1993 to 1995 Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:2002 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo from 2001 to 2007 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's DVDs by Walt Disney Category:Christmas Videos by Walt Disney Category:Christmas DVDs by Walt Disney Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 15th November 1993 Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 7th November 1994 Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 20th November 1995 Category:VHS Videos and DVDs was released on Monday, 11th November 2002